


Buff Waiter

by Thiam_Phan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Liam, Angry Liam Dunbar, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Liam, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Caught, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not only smut, Possessive Theo Raeken, Rimming, Thiam, Top Theo, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Phan/pseuds/Thiam_Phan
Summary: Liam walks into the small diner, he sits down and waits for the waiter to come over. Liam admires the waiters, his hands big and all he can think is the waiter fucking him and his hands on his ass. The waiter turns around and it's fucking Theo Raeken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, please tell me what I can do to make this better and please point out mistakes.

Liam walks into the small diner at the end of beacon hills, he sits at the counter, waiting for the waiter to turn around, the waiter is a man, tall, buff and looks perfect from behind. Liam looks at his hands. They're big and he imagines how they would feel holding his ass as he fucks him but when he turns around, Liam figures out who the tall man is, it's the newcomer that Scott and Stiles used to know, Theo Raeken supposed werewolf.

Stiles doesn't think Theo is what he says he is, he doesn't trust him. So Liam doesn't trust him either, he sticks with Stiles when it comes to trusting people. No offence to Scott but he trust everyone. It's one of his weaknesses. "Oh Hey Liam" Theo says. Liam stays quiet. "Littlewolf come on, do you really believe Stiles? I'm not a bad guy." Theo says. "I'd believe Stiles over you any day, now can I get a piece of the peach pie?" Liam asks. Theo smirks. "Depends can I have some of your peaches?" Theo says, smirking and looking at Liam, deep in the eyes. "Just get me my pie, Raeken."Liam says. "Sure" Theo says, handing him the pie. Liam eats the pie, fast then walks to the bathroom, soon after Theo walks in and pins Liam to the wall. "Fuck off" Liam breathes out as Theo presses himself again him. 

Theo's hands go to Liam's waist. "I hate you!" Liam spits at Theo. "But I know you want fucked, you're a very loud thinker and I could smell your arousal." Theo says seductively, his finger lingering over Liam's ass going over to Liam's cock. "But I guess you really don't want this, so have fun sorting out your not so little problem." Theo says looking at the hard bulge in Liam's sweatpants. Theo steps away from Liam and starts to walk out but before Liam whimpers. "Fine! Fuck.." Liam says, touching himself. 

Theo stops and turns around. "What do you want littlewolf?" Theo asks, going closer and closer to Liam. "I want you to fuck me, here and now. I may fucking hate you but you're hot." Liam says, inching his face over to Theo's before kissing him, roughly against the wall. They start to strip, tops and trousers going off. "Fucking hell" Liam moans at the sight of Theo's cock in his boxers. Theo's hand go around Liam's ass, going to his hole, feeling they plug that Liam must have inserted this morning. "That's hot" Theo says, pressing the jewel plug in.

Liam becomes a moaning mess, moaning into Theo's shoulder. "Fucking get it out and fuck me." Liam says. Theo carefully pulls out the plug and puts it on a ledge. His fingers go to Liam's hole. "Do you need stretched or are you good?" Theo asks. "Stop caring and get in me!" Liam's shouts, his anger coming out. "You fucking shut up, sorry okay. Caring Theo's gone now." Theo says, picking Liam up, with Liam's legs immediately wrapping around Theo's waist. Theo slams Liam's ass onto his cock, Liam let's out a scream. Theo grabs Liam's ass and starts to move him up and down, fast.

Liam starts to moan and beg for more. Theo goes faster and Liam's arms wrap around Theo's neck. Theo manhandles Liam against the wall, holding him and moving him. Giving him what he wants. "Fuck Theo! I'm gonna cum!" Liam screams out. Theo stops moving Liam, Liam whimpers. "No! You're going to wait for me to cum and it's going to be in your ass!" Theo says and continues to move Liam up and down. Liam breathes out and holds onto Theo tighter. Liam let's out a gasp "I fucking hate you, let me cum!". Theo goes faster. "Cum Liam" he tells him. They both cum, Liam rests his head against Theo's neck. Theo's cum leaks out of Liam's hole, Theo grabs the plug and puts it in Liam, holding his cum in Liam's ass. Liam moans as the plug pushes into him. Liam jumps down and tries to get the cum off his chest. He puts his clothes on and so does Theo. "I still hate you" Liam tells Theo. "Hate you too littlewolf but we keep doing this you might hate me less," Theo tells Liam. "Well I guess we'll have to see," Liam says seductively and leaves. 

Theo smirks and goes back to work to find his manager looking at him. "Theo, I like you a lot. You're a good worker but please try to not have sex at work. You're guy there screaming, scared off a few customers. Do your business at home and maybe put in some of that soundproof stuff to your wall" She says to him, Theo blushes and apologises then goes back to work, Hoping to have another encounter with Liam.

 

The werewolf may hate him, but Theo will change his mind. Doesn't matter how long it will take, he wants Liam.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to school and wonders if Theo actually likes him or if he thinks he's a quick fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the feedback given on the last chapter. I decided to make this into a book, I probably will try to post daily-weekly throughout my summer holidays.
> 
> please leave feedback.

"Liam wake up!" I hear Mum shout from the kitchen. It's Monday, of course, it has to be Monday. I have to see that stupid werewolf with the hot abs, I seriously hope Stiles is wrong about Theo. I think something could happen between us, but I'll talk to Stiles and see if he thinks any different today.   
I get undressed, the butt plug still in my ass since I went straight to bed after the diner. I hate Theo, I do, really. After pulling the plug out, cleaning myself out and inserting it back in. I get dressed and head out to school. I walk until a hear a horn, I turn around and see Theo. "Hey Littlewolf, want a ride?" Theo asks out of the open window. I look into his eyes, those green eyes. "eh. No, I'm good." I tell him, lying. I continue to walk and Theo drives past. it starts to rain, of course, the one time it rains in California it's when I'm walking to school.   
Theo stops, he didn't get far and drives back. "You getting in now?" Theo asks, smirking. I get in the car, we sit in silence until Theo's hand goes up my knee to my thigh. We arrive at school, I look at Theo. He starts to lean in but I stop him and get out the car, muttering thanks before walking to Stiles, who is at the door.   
"Liam, what the flaming hell are you doing with Theo!?!"Stiles asks. "Stiles, he saw me walk in the rain. He was being nice and said he'd give me a ride." I tell Stiles, getting my books out my locker. "Liam! He's bad news" Stiles tells me. "Stiles, I first thought he might be bad at first but he hasn't done anything bad, now I am going to class. See you guys" I wave bye and walk to English but as I walk past the janitor's cupboard, someone pulls me in and grabs my hips.  
The mysterious person kisses me, I open my eyes to see bright green eyes. It's Theo. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his next. He picks me up and slams me against the wall. The bell goes, I jump down. I look at Theo and peck his lips. "I'm gonna be late for class, I have lacrosse practice. Come see me?" I ask, smiling. He smiles back and nods. I walk to English, smiling. Should I ask Theo out?  
We had sex once and made out. Wait does he think I'm just a quick fuck? I hate not but I barely know the guy. I don't even know if he's into dating. I probably shouldn't have gotten so mad at him yesterday, maybe we could've talked then fucked. I don't even know.  
English is boring as usual, I sit and wait for the bell to go. I have a double period of English, a few minutes later the bell goes but I'm still in English. I still have 40 minutes of stupid, boring old English. I sit, quietly at the back and wait for the bell. It finally goes and I walk out of class. I see Theo. I smile at him, he walks up to me.

"Hey, Liam" he greets me, showing me his lovely bright smile. "Hey" I reply.  
He grabs my hand and drags me outside, to behind the school.   
He kisses me. My arms go to his neck and then grab his hair. I feel his hands on my hips. I feel him grind against me, I do the same. We continue to grind, I'm a moaning mess. Moaning his name into his neck. "Liam.." he moans out, he moves faster. "Ahh. Theo.." I moan out. I'm about to cum, I feel it. "Gonna cum" I tell him. Theo agreed and he comes moments after me. I grip his hair and he holds me. I move my arms to around his shoulders.   
"Theo?" I ask. He looks at me. "Yeah?" He replies. "I was wondering, do you like me or is it just like enemies with benefits thing?" I ask him, he smiles and kisses me. "I like you Liam, a lot actually. I don't want us to be enemies" he tells me, slightly laughing. I move and feel uncomfortable as the cum is still sticky. I moan in discomfort. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Theo asks me. "Yeah, I'd love to be your boyfriend," I tell him.  
We make out more before realising the bell had gone. We decided to just head to my house and say we were sick. We really need to shower. I look at my phone before I get in the car and I have a few messages from Mason asking where I am, I text him back saying I wasn't feeling well. I get in the car and Theo drives us to his house. I look at him whilst he drives, his sparkling green eyes. Incredible jaw line and body. How did I get so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

As Theo drives to outside my house, he looks at me. His facial expression changes from a smile to a frown. “What’s wrong?” I ask. 

“Do you like me?” He asks, showing the insecure side of him that no one would think he would have. “Of course I do, baby.” I kiss him. “Why are you asking?” I ask softly, touching the side of his face. “I don’t know, it’s just everything with Stiles and him not trusting me.” He tells me. I feel bad. “I shouldn’t have believed Stiles at the beginning. Everyone always tells me he’s right about everything but I know nothing, I’m sorry Theo. I promise to believe and trust you.” I tell him. 

He pulls me into a hug and whispers thank you into my ear. We pull away and open the door to my house, we enter and it’s empty. No one must be one, I check around and yes it is empty. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” I ask him.  
“No thanks, I’m good,” he tells me. 

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, he kisses up my neck. He turns me around and kisses my lips. His tongue swipes over my bottom lip, his tongue enters my mouth and we fight for dominance. Theo wins, his hands go from my shoulders to my back, to my ass where he grabs it.

“Jump” he whispers. I do as he says and he grabs my thighs. He starts moving towards the stairs. I jump down and we walk up. I guide him to my bedroom, I open the door and Theo slams his lips on mine.

He pushes me onto the bed with him still on top of me. He pulls my top over my head and I grab his and do the same. We take our trousers and boxers off. I pull myself up the bed and open my legs.

Theo’s mouth waters, he kisses me again and kisses down my neck, chest and cock. He sucks on it for a second then goes to my hole. He starts to lick around the right rim, then goes to suck on it. He holds my thighs in place and continues to lick around. He pushes it in slowly, I moan in pleasure as Theo’s tongue enters him. His tongue moves in and out. “I’m gonna cum!” I moan out. Theo moves his mouth from my rim to his cock and sucks on it. He bobs his head up and down until I cum, moaning his name. Theo swallows his cum and moves to kiss me, l moan at the taste of himself in Theo’s tongue. 

I love the mixture of us both on him. We continue to kiss until Theo asks where the lube is, I tell him in the bottom drawer. He opens the cap and empties a fair amount to it on his fingers then puts one in. He pumps the finger in and out.

“Theo...put another one in”I breathe out, he does as I ask and puts the second finger in. He pumps them both in and out me, I’m a moaning mess, asking for more. Theo adds the third finger. He moves them in and out, Theo reaches my prostate and I moan out as he continues to jab at it. “Oh my god..I’m gonna cum,” I say, Theo gently brings out his finger and I whimper at the loss.

He lines his cock up with my hole and pushes it in slowly. He starts to slowly move in and out.  
“Theo!” I moan out as his cock reaches the right spot, it keeps hitting it. Theo moans his face sweating and continues to move. “I’m gonna cum,” he tells me. “‘Me too,” I tell him. After a few minutes he’s emptying himself into me and I’m shooting cum on my stomach and his. 

I moan out, and Theo collapses on top of me. I wrap my arms around him and he nuzzles his head into my chest. Soon his breathing starts to slow down, I can tell he’s about to fall asleep. I move the duvet on top of us. I kiss Theo’s head and smile. Theo is asleep and soon fall as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo decide to have a calm night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just fluff so enjoy

When I wake up, Theo isn’t there. I look around. All I can smell is a mixture of dried cum and sweat from earlier. “Theo...”I whimper out. I grab my boxers off the floor and put them on.

My eyes start to water, did he leave me? Theo would never leave me. I lie in bed and cuddle the pillow he was sleeping on and cry into it. I hear movement coming from the bathroom, oh no. Mum must have came home, how am I going to explain this? 

“Littlewolf?” I hear, thankfully Theo. I jump up and go hug him. “What’s wrong?” He asks me. I sniffle into his neck. “I thought you left me” I tell him, feeling bad I doubted him. “I would never leave you Liam, I only went for a shower which you should probably do too.” 

He kisses me and I go to the shower. I grab my shower wash and clean my body, starting at my arms down to my toes. I grab the shampoo and rub it into my hair then wash it out, I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I walk to my bedroom then into my wardrobe, I get dressed into a pair of black jeans and white top.

I walk downstairs where I find Theo making bacon and eggs for dinner. “I didn’t even know we had bacon” He laughs and puts the bacon and the eggs on two plates, we sit at the table and eat once we’re finished. 

We decide to watch a movie, we put in “Alex Strangelove” as we watch it, Theo’s arm moves to around my neck and I lean my head on his shoulder. After the movie finishes, I look at Theo, who’s asleep. He looks adorable sleeping. I decide to take him upstairs because he’ll have a sore neck in the morning if he sleeps on the couch. I pick him up, bridal styles. He groans and digs his head into my neck. 

I walk up the stairs and into my bedroom, I put Theo down and hear the front door open. 

I walk back downstairs and see my mum and stepdad at the front door. “Hello Liam” my mum, Jenna greets me. 

They both put their jackets and shoes off. “Oh my friend fell asleep, is it okay if he stays the night?” I ask them.   
“Yes of course, it’s late wouldn’t want them driving home at this time. Is it Mason?” My dad asks. “No, it’s Theo. He just came to the school a few weeks ago.”

I tell my parents who nod and walk upstairs, I follow them. I walk in the bedroom to find Theo still asleep, I change out my clothes and into a pair of pajama bottoms.

I get into the bed and immediately Theo wraps his arms around me, I cozy myself into his chest. I hear him say “night” and kiss my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden flirts, Scott decided to go to the bathroom and Mason meets a mysterious boy who’s just been beaten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate for Hayden.

It’s Monday. Conveniently, Friday was the day Theo and I decided to skive. Throughout the weekend all we did was have sex and watch movies. 

My mum told Theo, he was welcome anytime as he made breakfast yesterday and it was the best thing she had ever tasted. 

Once I’ve finished getting ready for school, I find Theo making breakfast whilst talking to my mum. “What are you two talking about?” Ask. They both laugh and look at each other before I see my mum holding her phone and showing Theo pictures of me as a baby. 

“Oh no” I say, trying to grab my mums phone. She was showing him baby pictures. We’ve only been together for like two days, he doesn’t need to see my baby pictures.

“Really mum? Baby pics” I ask my mum, who laughs. “Of course. He’s the first person you’ve brought home that isn’t Mason.” My mum says, oh Mason. I probably should text him. “Ok you too, eat up. You have to leave for school soon.” My mum tells us. We eat our breakfast and leave for school. 

When we both get out Theo’s truck, Mason runs up to us. “What the hell dude? No texts, no phone calls, nothing?” Mason looks at me.   
“Sorry Mason, I’ve been...occupied.” I tell him. 

He looks at me then at Theo, he looks at our hands that are intertwined. “Omg, Stiles’ going to kill you dude” Mason tells me, the bells about to go and me and Mason walk to class as Theo walks to his. On the way Mason asks questions like “wait. Are you gay now?”, “who tops?” And my personal favourite “he’s good in bed isn’t he?” I answer the three questions with no, I’m pansexual. I’m not telling you and of course he is, have you seen his body. 

We walk into English and sit down. The class goes fast and the bells goes signalling next period.

As I walk to math. I get pulled into the bathroom. I open my eyes and see Theo. “Really you couldn’t wait till break? It’s next period” I tell him. He kisses me.   
“Come on, you hate math. I’m doing you a favour.” He tells me, I shake my head and walk towards the door but Theo pins me to the wall. He slams his lips on mine, I kiss back with he same force he takes of my shirt. 

Kissing my neck in the progress. After I take off his, we here someone walk in. 

I recognise the scent. It’s Scott. “Shit” Theo whispers before grabbing his top and handing Liam his. They both walk out and look at Scott, who has a disapproving look on his face. “In school really?” He asks. “Well he hates math and I was kind enough to get him out of it” Theo tells him before walking out and grabbing my hand. 

He kisses me again and the bell goes. Sometimes those 40 minutes go fast and other times it feels like forever. As it’s break, we walk to the canteen to find Mason, he’s sitting with Hayden. “What’s he doing here?” Hayden asks Mason, bitterly. “He’s my best friend Hayden” Mason tells her. 

Hayden rolls her eye then looks at Theo. Her eyes glow at the sight of him. She stands up and walks closer to him. “Hello cutie, now what’s your name?” She asks whilst trying to be seductive. 

“Well it’s Theo and for the record I’m gay, so don’t even try.” He tells her. Her face turns from a smile to an angry looking one and she walks off. We sit down with Mason, who stares at us sadly. “I need a boyfriend” Mason says. 

 

Next all I hear is fighting coming from the locker room. I grab Theo’s hand and drag him there. Mason follows along. When we open the door we find the football team beating up someone.

“Guys get off him!” I tell them. They laugh and continue to do so. I grab one of the guys, Zach and shove him against the locker. He desperately tries to get out my grip but he can’t. I drop him and he runs, the rest of the football team running along with him. 

I see Mason walk up to the boy, who’s barely conscious. “Hey, you okay?” He asks the boy. “Yeah I’m sort of okay, thanks.” He says looking at me, I smile and say no problem. I take Theo’s hand and we walk out. We hear the two boys in the locker room talking, I think they’ll get along very well.


End file.
